Part One: Ravens Story
by StrawberryGirl01
Summary: Raven didnt think taking care of the girl he kidnapped would be so hard. But after she falls ill and Raven is captured by the Republican soldiers the simple game becomes a matter of life or death. Chapter 4 & 5 work now!
1. Chapter One: A Simple Game

DISCLAIMER: no, I do not own zoids *sighs* if I did I certainly wouldn't be writing a fanfic would I! However I do own my unique original characters such as Lance and Halloweise. Wish Raven was mine though.  
  
This is one of my first fanfics so please stick with me, I know it might be a little confusing at first. Please read and review so that I know how to improve it! *StrawberryGirl01* ~~~ Part One: RAVENS STORY Chapter one: The simple game ~~~  
  
The heat was shimmering off the blazing desert sands as Raven trudged forwards, trying to see beyond the blinding glare infront of him, Shadow by his side. Halloweise was trailing behind, she always trailed behind him now but Raven didn't care. As long as she followed him. He had kidnapped her, taken her from her home and yet after all that she didn't resist, she tagged along with him wherever they went. They were out there, looking for her, but they would never find her as long as he had her. Van Flyheight, the single name echoed in his head. He should have know that HE would get caught up in the timewarp too and be transported to this time. A time where zoid battles were a sport and had judges. This was ridiculous. Raven had learnt what he could about these battles though, and realized that somebody called Bit Cloud was champion at the moment. Well that wouldn't last would it.  
  
Himself, that crony Hiltz, Rhyss, Van Flyheight and his girlfriend and even Zeke had been the ones that were caught in the timewarp causing them to be whisked to here. But Raven had made the best of it. Trying to be his normal self even doing something Hiltz had asked him to do! Kinapp this girl. Hiltz had wanted her for some particular reason. But something had happened, no way could he give this girl to Hiltz and now they were on the run, trying to evade Hiltz and Van Flyheight.  
  
Shadow suddenly growled, alerting him to the fact that Halloweise had stopped and had fallen to the ground. Halloweise looked up, tears shining in her violet eyes as Raven approached her, a black outline in the harsh sunlight. "No more" she said tearfully to him, "no more. I cant go any further". Raven said nothing, simply pulled her to her feet and continued walking by her side Shadow looking sadly at her. His organoid affections were easily swayed. He barely walked five feet before she collapsed to the gritty sand again. Raven made a noise of disgust and this time picked her up and shoved her several feet forwards before continuing on his way. Halloweise collapsed immediately. Raven stopped too and considered his options. His keen eyes scanning the horizon he spotted the desert cave but he didn't know if she'd make it that far. Bending down he scooped her into his arms and began walking as fast as he could towards the cave. He was startled how cold she was, in this heat no one should be cold. Arriving at the cave he placed her not so gently on the floor and opened his traveling pack, unrolling the mat he kept in there. He put it in the corner and placed Halloweise on it, she was ice cold now. Sighing frustatedly he removed his jersey and wrapped it around her, annoyed that he had to take care of her. However he didn't want her to go dying on him because Hiltz would have his head if that happened. He sat facing away from her when he heard her get up. "Raven, why are you so mad at me?" Halloweise said it so quietly he could just barely hear her. "You shouldn't be up, you're sick." "No" Raven turned around startled, she shouldn't defy him! He stood up and placed himself in front of her. Halloweise looked up defiently. "Get.back."he growled at her. She grabbed his arm as it came down to hit her but couldn't stop it crunching into her ribs with a dull thud. Raven heard the unmistakable 'crack' as his fist smashed into her side. Halloweise staggared backwards, gasping as Raven came at her again pushing her back onto the mat. He turned away shocked, he hadnt meant to hit her with that much force. Halloweise curled up into a little ball on the mat, eyes squeezed shut because of the pain. "Raven!" She cried out to him, holding her side. He strode over to her and roughly moved her hand, touching her ribs. "You have three broken ribs" Raven replied, "you'll live with it" Halloweise began to cough raspily and Raven, alarmed ran to his drink bottle and tossed it to her. Removing her hands from her mouth Raven saw the dark red blood that covered them and his eyes widened as Halloweise looked up at him dazedly. Scrambling over Raven put his arm around her shoulders and helped her sit up, holding the drinkbottle to her mouth. She drank half of it then collapsed back into his arms, shaking. She wasn't cold anymore, she was burning hot. "Halloweise! HALLOWEISE! Wake up!" Raven yelled, panicked. They were in the middle of a desert with no access to water and she had gone from freezing cold to burning hot in a few seconds. Raven could work that out, it was not a good sign. He laid her gently as he could on the mat and covered her with the old blanket. "Raaarrr?" "Shutup Shadow" Raven replied to his organoid who was curled in the corner by Halloweise. "Look after her ok? I'm going outside for a look around" Shadow shook his head in exasperation and looked over at Halloweise. The girl was far from sleeping peacefully, her breathing was laboured and a deep flush was spreading across her forehead and down through her cheeks. It was a terrible, painful sight for Shadow who was very attached to Halloweise, even he an organoid knew that she might not make it.  
  
The sun set rapidly and darkness fell across the desert Raven stayed ever watching by the cave entrance. His stomach ached and it occurred to him that he was very hungry then he remembered, they didn't have any food left with them. He would have to steal some from a base. There was a republican base not far from the desert cave if he remembered rightly. Raven smirked, he even remembered the name of the base. New Hope. Well they'll definitly need hope he thought to himself.  
  
~~~  
  
WHEW! That was pretty long wasn't it! I kinda got carried away *grins*. Ok my friend pointed out that it was a little confusing so.. Halloweise is a member of the Blitz Team, so is that Lance guy. As it was explained at the beginning all the CC/GF characters that are in it came through a time warp and well, good guys joined with good guys right? Anyway Van and Co. are tracking Raven because he kidnapped Halloweise. Hope that clears some confusion up. Email me and ask if you really don't get it.  
  
charmian_txx_dbz@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter Two: Turned Dangerous

Disclaimer: uh, I'm writing a fanfic here guys.  
  
YAY! A whole chapter just for Raven! Well it does have other people in it but the main character in this chapter is RAVEN! Oh whoops a bit ahead of self, that's next chapter. anyway  
  
~~~ Chapter two: turned dangerous ~~~  
  
Over at New Hope base things were settling down for the night in the normal areas of the base. However in the watch tower a group of people sat together around a table, wide awake. "From the tracking unit it seems that Raven is moving steadily east" Van Flyheight commented to the others at the table. "That's why Van we have come here, to guard this base. If everything is correct, this will be the next base that he attacks." Lance said, leaning back on his chair and stretching. "But if Raven goes in a straight line, he'll miss New Hope base by two miles." Fiona added, looking hopeful. "Nah, he'll need food and water Fiona, he'll have to stop here." "Ok!" Bit said excitedly, "lets run through the plan one more time shall we?" Lance moved to the large board. "We mustn't attack Ravens zoid until we know for certain that Halloweise isnt there because - Lance was cut off by a soldier running into the room "We're under attack!" the soldier yelled frantically  
  
  
  
An hour before. "Raven?" "What is it?" Raven muttered sleepily, he had just been woken up from a very nice dream about killing Van and wasn't pleased. "Its so hot in here" Halloweise was half sitting up with the blanket lying at her feet. Raven got up slowly and crawled over to her. "You've still got a fever" he said holding his hand to her forehead "My heads sore, and my ribs" Halloweise moaned "Well that's to be expected" Raven replied looking down at the floor. All of a sudden a midnight black tail whipped from the corner and cuffed Raven around the head. "Stupid tin dinosaur" Raven was annoyed that he didn't see the tail in time to avoid it. He turned his attention back to Halloweise. Finding a spare cloth he wet it with the remaining water and wiped her arms, head and stomach with it then went back to bed. There really was nothing else he could do, he'd never had a high fever before and he didn't know what to do. Raven was woken ten minutes later by a noise. He walked over to check on Halloweise and realised that she was crying. "Everything hurts Raven" she whispered "so thirsty" "Just hold on ok? I'm going to that republican base I'll be back soon, don't worry" and with that he exited the cave.  
  
  
  
Raven reached the republican base in just under half an hour. He really didn't want to leave Halloweise alone, she could die, but he didn't have any other choice. Scaling the wall he found he was in a court yard. Well he hadnt predicted that! All republican bases were the same. Creeping along the wall he considered carefully, he'd have to 'deal with' any opposition he faced coz it just wasn't his style to beg for food and water, if Van - "OW!" Raven exclaimed, he'd just bashed his head agaisnt something hard. Reaching up and touching it he found it to be - a door handle? Raven felt an instant blush across his face, the humiliation! Raven the dark one did NOT bang his head agaisnt door handles. Deciding to ignore this incident he opened the door and entered. It was a zoid hangar and the perfect zoid to take out this base was standing just a few metres away from him. Climbing into the cockpit of the zoid he fired a few shots at a wall to alert the republicans that he was here.  
  
Van and the others literally tumbled down the stairs of the watch tower to get to their zoids. They exited the hangar and saw to their dismay that a large section of New Hope base had already been destroyed. "Raven" Van muttered to himself  
  
Ordinarily Raven would have been able to destroy this base and everyone in it in a few seconds if he had his GenoSaurer, this Lightning Sykes just wasn't up to it. Within seconds he was surrounded by zoids. A blue blade Liger came charging into the circle and its cockpit hatch lifted up. "Give it up Raven" Van said grimly Opening the cockpit hatch of his zoid Raven stood up ready to make a snide comeback at Van., but it didn't come. Instead he fell from the zoid and landed with a thump on the ground. Van and a guy he didn't know advanced towards him. He just remained sitting there, staring at the ground. Normally he would have been fighting back, resisting but he couldn't. he was so tired, he couldn't even move. Van stopped directly in front of him, standing silently then pulled out his handcuffs. "I'm arresting you on the charges of the murders of hundreds of people and the destruction of republican bases." He cuffed Raven then the republican soldiers led him away.  
  
~~~  
  
a/n: that's kinda short huh? Neway What have I done!!! RAVEN! That was a total mad idea for him to get caught! AHHHH!! This is a totally pointless fic.. where is it going? I don't even know myself! Does Raven seem a little out of character to anyone? I'm not exactly that sure you see. Anyway please review! 


	3. Chapter Three: Eternal Fate

Disclaimer: hmmm, lets see. does FANfic mean anything to you? However I do own my own, unique characters such as Halloweise and Summer.  
  
Yeah well, THIS chapter. This chapter in my own eyes is sort of weird. Its more thoughts and how people think about each other however the chapter does get going near the end.  
~~~  
  
Part Two: The Eternal Fate  
  
~~~  
  
Raven lay on the hard dusty ground facing away from the entrance. He didn't want to look at the solid metal bars that bound him in this eternal fate of doom. His jet black hair hung across his face concealing him from the torment of the outside world. It was all over. Halloweise wouldn't have made it until morning, Shadow couldn't do anything and it was all his fault. All HIS fault! Raven smashed his fist on the ground in anger, drawing blood as someone approached his cell.  
  
Van ran his hand through his freshly washed, spiked up hair, dressed in a crisp new set of his Guardian Force outfit. He attached his fathers knife to the belt and turned round with a sense of pride and satsifaction as Fiona entered the room. If his father could see him now. He'd be so proud that his son had captured one of the most dangerous villians of all time. "VAN!" Fiona shouted in his ear, drawing him out of his daydream with a jolt. "Now why'd you go and do that Fiona?!" Van asked, annoyed. "Didn't you say to the officers that you'd go down to the cells and see Raven?" "Oh yeah! That's right!" Van replied, scratching his head as he always did when trying to remember something important. "Hah! I bet he wont be impressed to see me!" Fiona shook her head smiling as Van exited the room laughing.  
  
On his way downstairs Van was joined by Lance and Irvine who looked cheerful despite the late night they had had last night after celebrating. They approached cell twenty seven and their chattering died and serious expressions wiped away the cheerfulness on their faces. Motioning for the others to stay back out of sight Van continued forward and sat on the spindly wooden chair by the cell. Van concealed his astonishment as he looked at Raven lying pitifully on the ground in a corner. The boy was curled up tightly, trying desperatly to fade away into the infinate confines of his cell. "Raven?" Van called out to him unsettled by the boys obvious distress. Raven rolled around to face him and Van saw that he looked absolutely terrible. There were dirt streaks down the right side of his face and a small red flecked graze on his left cheek where he'd fallen to the ground. But under and to the side of his right eye a large black bruise was forming, obviously the work of a not so gentle guard. Van frowned as his gaze traveled down and saw that Ravens wrists bore two fine red lines and his right hand was bleeding profusely. He began to feel less hatred towards Raven as he became aware just how young he looked lying there completely helpless. Raven sat up slowly, not trusting Van. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he noticed Vans hand resting just in his side pocket where his gun was kept. "What do YOU want Flyheight?" Raven asked aprehensivly after a long period of silence had elapsed. "Wheres Halloweise?" Van directly asked not bothering to side track. "Whats it to you Flyheight?" Raven responded, his voice subdued, "But if you really want an answer soldier boy its that she's probably dead by now." Van looked away astounded however Lance stepped forwards. Raven visibly shrank back when he saw there was more than one person to interrogate him. "What do you mean probably?" Lance questioned him, disgusted. Raven tucked his knees up to his chest and turned to face the wall again, his black cloak completely covering him. "This is useless!" Lance said turning away and cursing. "Give it up Van, the officers will pry it out of him eventually" he turned to face Raven again, who was sneaking a glance out of the side of his eye. "They have very 'effective' tactics" Lance said grinning wickedly at Raven. Lance spun on his heel and strode off, his republican cloak billowing behind him. Ravens head snapped up, a distraght look of misery on his face. Raven held up one of his heavily scarred hands, facing it towards Van. "Do you remember these scars Van? You gave them to me, the day you defeated me with your blade liger." He said these words scathingly all the time looking at Van for any sign of reaction. He got none. "Do you know where Halloweise is?" Van tried again "Yes" Raven replied viciously  
  
Striding up the stairs Lance pondered on the day that he had found Raven injured in the forest. Van had told him right there and then to shoot Raven because he was a traitor and would lead them all to their death. He should have done it! Why didn't he?! Reaching the top of the watch tower stairs he entered the room to a sight of Fiona sitting nervously at the table. "Wheres Van?!" Fiona asked him immediately as he entered. "Trying to persuade our friend down there to tell him where Halloweise is." Lance announced loudly to the whole room. At that precise point Van burst through the door. "VAN!" Fiona exclaimed joyfully (a/n: that girl cannot go without Van for ten minutes! Honestly!) "We know where Halloweise is!" Van said a broad smile stretching across his face. Fiona watched in amusement as Lances mouth dropped open in surprise. "But, but.how?!" "However," Van continued, the smile fading from his face, "we have to set him free before he tells us." Everyone who had jumped to their feet in joy sat down again. "We could try and negotiate though" one of the soldiers said. "Raven's not a negotiating type" Van said gloomily. "Suit up" he suddenly said, "we'll persuade him"  
  
Raven was trying to sleep when a large contingent of soldiers arrived outside of his cell. He looked up and swore at them when the crowd parted and Lance and Van were let through. Van pulled out the keys to Ravens cell and unlocked the door, Raven stood up warily to his feet staying as far back in the corner as possible. Van lent agaisnt the wall while Lance stepped forward towards Raven. "Can you tell us where Halloweise is?" "Not to you soldier boy" Raven replied scathingly to Lance. "Is she alive?" "Maybe, maybe not" Lance could feel his temper rising, this boy was so, so frustrating! "Look here!" Lance strode over to Raven and grabbed his shirt pulling him off the ground. Raven struggled against his grip but with no avail. "Just tell us where she is! It'll save you a lot of trouble!" "Let go of me!!!" Raven kicked Lance in the shins but this produced no effect. "Tell us Raven" "LET GO OF ME!!!" Raven screamed. Lance tossed him to the ground. "Your bringing this on yourself Raven" Van said from the other side of the cell. Raven stood shakily to his feet, surveying the wall of soldiers outside his cell. "I'm not telling YOU anything! You just - " Raven cut off and staggared backwards, doubled over. Lance's temper had finally gotten the better of him and had punched Raven as hard as he could in the stomach. "I'll show you where she is, but I have to come with you to the place" Raven said quietly. "That's a good decision Raven," Van nodded "That's not wise though" Lance responded obviously not trusting Raven one bit. "We're taking him with us" Van said firmly  
  
1423 that afternoon.  
  
Sulking heavily Raven exited the bathroom only to be firmly gripped by guards again. He had finally been given the opportunity to wash the dirt off his face. Raven scowled even heaver when he saw Lance and Van approaching. Walking over to him Van handcuffed his hands behind his back then led him out into the glaring sunshine. "Don't you trust me Flyheight?" "Do you think I'm mad or something?!" Van was shading his eyes with his hand as they traveled in the gustav, with Raven giving directions for the driver. "Yes" They reached the desert cave and Van's mouth dropped open in surprise "I never knew this was here." Raven could feel his mouth turning dry. If she was. he couldn't even say it in his head, and yet it was such a possibility. Van uncuffed his hands for the steep climb and all possibliltys of escape ran through Ravens mind but no way was he leaving without Halloweise. Never. They reached the top and Raven couldn't restrain himself any longer, he ran full speed into the cave with Lance, Bit, Van and several republican soldiers following him closely. He flung himself to his knees in the far corner crying her name, if she was dead. Reaching out gently he touched her cheek and found it warm. Releif flooded through him as she stirred slightly and Raven fought tears back. "Raven?" she said weakly, her eyes still tightly closed. Lance and Bit ran over and shoved Raven out of the way. Raven stood up and looked around the cave, something was wrong here. then it struck him, where was Shadow? "SHADOW!" Raven shouted causing several soldiers to bring there hands to their ears in pain. He had decided. He would bail out with Shadow and come back for Halloweise later after she was better, however no black organoid came rushing to his aid. "SHADOW WHERE ARE YOU" Raven called in anger.  
  
A/n: well I finally have another chapter up! FINALLY! Excuses. well. *hides* I forgot about the story! Sorry anyway I hope this makes it better.  
  
Lance is another made up character he seems a kinda bastard like in this chapter but I like him! The name halloweise is south african, no im not south african but one of my best friends is (  
  
Chapter four will be up soon. its even been written! 


	4. Chapter Four: Ride into the Sunset

A/n: HAHAHA IM such a gundam wing addict!!!! And yes *winks at friend* the new character appears here.  
  
Ok it seems I had trouble getting this chapter to behave and not copy chapter three... I actually noticed it myself but then fanfiction.net wouldn't let me upload anything so I'll try again SOON. BEWARE cliffhanger ending... Hahahah... I'll be quiet now...  
  
Chapter Four: Bail out and Ride into the Sunset  
  
"Where are you Shadow?" Raven whispered desperately to himself. He had told Shadow to stay here and look after Halloweise so where on Zi had he gone? Unless... Hiltz... But Raven hadn't heard from Hiltz for weeks now. He resumed defeat again as the republican soldiers led him back to the Gustav.  
  
"But why Shadow? Why?" he kept whispering to no one in particular, Van looked at him strangely. "What's the matter with you Raven? Finally had to concede defeat huh?" He asked. Raven looked up at him, his eyes filled with burning hatred. "Its that fool Hiltz!" he shouted, pointing vaguely in the direction of where they had come from. "What!" The Gustav skidded to a halt and the soldiers piled out, running furiously in the direction that Raven had pointed. Leaving Van alone with Raven. "That was easy wasn't it?" Raven snickered and delt a blow to Vans stomach with his elbow. Van stumbled backwards and Raven, shooting one last glance at Halloweise, jumped out of the Gustav and ran off as fast as he could. "After...him..." Van wheezed out but there was no one to hear him.  
  
There was no one here Lance realized, Raven had lied and that meant... He turned around and saw a lone figure fleeing from the Gustav. "Oh no..." he muttered. The soldiers had stopped also and were now in pursuit of Raven who had sensibly run the other way. Lance mentally whacked himself on the head, how could he have been so stupid? Honestly believing that Hiltz was out here in the middle of a damn desert with no reason whatsoever was really idiotic.  
  
Raven hadn't gotten very far before he fell, he was weak and the sun was beating down on him like a never ending hell fire. How long, how long till they find me? Was the question that was echoing in his head. He struggled to his feet and felt his legs wobble beneath him. Pathetic really he thought, no way am I going to give up to these fools, not without a fight anyway. They were nearly upon him, only a few metres away as Raven fell flat on his face and inhaled rather a lot of sand. Coughing raspily he staggered another few feet then collapsed sideways. So hot, so...hot... The soldiers were there now, grasping at him, trying to tie him up again, but not this time. He felt renewed energy as he lunged at one, his fist connecting with the soldiers face while tripping another one from behind. But there was only so much he could do. As he felt a blow on the back of his head he saw the familiar, comforting darkness rushing up to claim him.  
  
"Sir!" the soldier saluted as they tossed the unconcious Raven into the Gustav. "Excellent work soldier" Van acknowledged, nodding to him. The soldier smiled proudly and Van turned his attention to Raven. Kneeling down beside him he searched the boys pockets to see just what Raven had there. Not much. A gun, a huge assortment of knives and a weird dark blue crystal. So much for security at the base," Van muttered to himself, "if their letting a prisoner keep these things on him". Raven could have easily used a guard as shooting practice in his cell! He would show the crystal to the others once they got back to the base, maybe it was some weird ancient zoidian artifact or something.  
  
...You don't care for her Raven...Rhyss's voice echoed hollowly round his head, tapping into his thoughts. ...You know it's me you want... "Get out! Get away from me!" Raven yelled out loud. He rolled onto his side and groaned painfully as his elbow made contact with the hard ground of his cell. "What happened?" he mumbled groggily as he sat up, confusion etched across his face. He dimly remembered a fight with someone, but... "I remember now" he said, he had be about to escape from the republican soldiers but they had prevented that. Raven reached into his pocket to check on the crystal but his hand found emptiness. He shifted uneasily and hoped the crystal hadn't fallen into the wrong hands...  
  
15 days later. "Whats that?!" Lance smashed his fist down on the table, "How come you didn't tell us before?!" "I forgot," Van said, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly. The blue crystal lay on the table, seeming to glow brighter in the dimming light. "What is it?" Fiona asked, leaning forward to get a better look at it. "I thought you might know" Van said "Well the obvious is to ask Raven" Lance said witheringly. "No don't at the moment!" Fiona intervened, "Halloweise is finally better and she just went down to see him. Please guys, cant the crystal wait?" Van nodded in accordance with Fionas wish and Lance just looked annoyed.  
  
Raven stirred slightly and looked around, immediately suspicious as he heard the familiar tapping noise of someone walking towards his cell. He sat up and hid himself in the corner, if it was Van, he wasn't talking.  
  
Halloweise didn't know why she was so nervous. After all it was Raven she was going to see here. The boy that had kinapped her almost seven months ago and held her captive all that time. She should be glad that she was finally free. But there were just somethings that she couldn't ignore, all those things that Raven had helped her through and cared for her. That incident with Hiltz a few weeks ago, when they'd jumped off that bridge... when Specula had attacked them and finally, how he had cared for her when she was ill. There was just no way Halloweise could call Raven evil now. Even though he had killed many of the people she had known. She felt a prickling sensation in her eyes and realised that she was crying. NO! she wiped the tears away hurriedly, Raven had said never to cry no matter how hard things got. And he had made her promise and she wasn't going to break her promise to him. Not now. "Raven?" she whispered as she turned the corner in the cell block. Raven bolted to the front of his cell when he heard that voice. "Raven! What happened?!" Halloweise prostested indignately. "I got caught." He paused, "its good your alright" he mumbled quietly. Halloweise grinned. Raven wrapped his hands around the cell bars and leaned against them, sighing. He was really stuck locked here in this prison. A small hand encircled his and he looked up surprised as Halloweise leant against him and rested her head on his chest. Raven froze, he hated being touched by others but seen as it was Halloweise he could make an exception. Uncomfortable though he pushed her head away and Halloweise backed away in annoyance. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you want me to bail you out of here or not!" she said irritably. Raven sprang back. "You bail me out!" "Uh, huh!" Halloweise replied twirling around in a circle. "How much candy have you consumed?" Raven asked warily. She looked witheringly back at him then giggled.  
  
Lance swiftly tuned the corner sliding on the polished sole of his boot. Dumb kids and their associates. Halloweise shouldn't even be out of bed let alone visiting dangerous villains by herself! Lance cursed silently. He reached the last corner to Ravens cell and came to a sudden halt when he heard laughing. He peeked around the corner and saw a sight he wouldn't have believed if he hadn't seen it himself. Raven was leaning against the cell bars doing the funniest attempt ever of trying not to laugh and glare at the same time and Halloweise was dancing around in circles and laughing so hard she was crying. For the first time in ages, Lance smiled. It was a relief.  
  
***  
  
Wu-Lei sat crosslegged on the hilltop. The long curved blade of a sword glinted in the light. It had been a long time, a long time... He whispered inaudibly as his organoid fluttered to his side and glared at the republican base below, organoid at his side.  
  
***  
  
Raven frowned as he sat leaning against the far wall of his cell. Annoyed and impatient he glared at Halloweise then slammed the wall behind him. This had no effect apart from a nasty crunching noise. "ah, that WAS the wall right?" Halloweise asked worried. He glowered back at her, "Yes" there was a long pause, "why are we waiting again?" "Because I want to piss Van off" She replied. Raven growled in frustration yet looked quite pleased at an opportunity to piss off his greatest rival. He snickered. "That's him coming now." Halloweise waited a few seconds until Van, Lance, Fiona and others rounded the corner and stopped with surprise.  
  
"SHADOW!!" she yelled. Raven looked up with a start. Shadow? Where was he? Then he understood. With an earsplitting crash Shadow ploughed through the ceiling of the cellblock, roaring to his fullest, snarling at Van and the others. "RESTRAIN!" Van ordered in a panic, several soldiers surging forwards and being thrown or mauled by Shadow. Van called for Zeke and the silver organoid appeared in an instant and rammed into Shadow. The two organoids, black and silver continued their struggle, Van standing protectively infront of Fiona who was looking wide eyed on. That left Lance facing Halloweise. He held his hand out for her but Halloweise not trusting him one bit, skipped out of his reach and flicked open the door to Ravens cell. During the commotion she had obtained the keys from one of the fallen soldiers. Raven ducked out immediately, lunging at Lance, sending him flying backwards with a strong kick. "NOW Shadow!!!" Halloweise cried taking charge. Shadow dodged Zeke and disappeared in a blinding blue light along with Raven and Halloweise.  
  
***  
  
Wu-Lei stood up with great surprise when he saw a black organoid fly overhead. Watching suspiciously he whistled to his organoid who growled ferociously and took off after it. Averting his eyes to the Republican base below he observed that three people were now outside, also watching the organoid. Wu-Lei watched this in silence, his eyes narrowing.  
  
***  
  
"Damn, damn, damn, DAMN!" Van cursed, kicking the ground and sending sand everywhere. Lance coughed pointedly but his attempt was lost on Van. He sighed and looked back to where Shadow had fused with the Halloweises Laiger and was now galloping away into the setting sun. "All that effort..." Van grumbled. However Lance smiled, "I don't think we've seen the last of them, not by a long shot, they'll be back and this time, we'll be ready."  
  
***  
  
Seated inside the Laiger's cockpit Raven smirked. He had beaten Van this time, no doubts. He turned startled as Halloweise laughed at him. "Ek is leif vir jou Raven" she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. Raven who didn't understand what she said, hoped that smiling was the best response... "Bail out and ride into the sunset..." he mumbled.  
  
***  
  
Inside the cellblock of the Republican Base Zeke sniffed out a weird blue object in a corner. Curious he padded over to it and investigated. It appeared to be a crystal of some kind. Van had had something like this before. Quite unperturbed he picked it up in his mouth. Without warning his whole body began to gleam with a strange blue glow. Howling in pain, Zeke collapsed to the floor, no life remaining...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
A/n: HAHAHAHAHAH LOOK AT THE CLIFFHANGER! Don't I just luv cliff hangers?! What is happening to zeke? Who is this strange guy? Questions to be answered in the next chapter...  
  
You can so tell I watched zoids new century first! I LUV LIGERS! Even tho ravens geno saurer is cool!...even vans liger is cool...i did not just say that!!!!!! *shuffles away into corner* Anyway that was a very 'jump 'n' start' chapter and there might be more... heh heh heh this was originally only a three parter but I'll write more!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!  
  
Chapter Four - - - - - 


	5. Chapter Five: The Burning Fire

Disclaimer: NO!!!!!! I DON'T OWN ZOIDS!!!!!! OR GUNDAM WING!!!!! OR DRAGONBALL Z!!!! NO!!!!!! I think you got the point, I actually don't own any animes. HAHA I DO own my own original characters... so ... that's something.  
  
*laughs and hides behind curtain* what? Ok maybe not a curtain but you probably don't care so I'll just get on with the story now. Hehehe..  
  
YAY! NEW CHARACTER and Van acts like a total idiot in this chapter as well! Hehehe Van is so funny and Lance isnt such a bastard either. Which is good he wasn't supposed to be like that in the first place. Any way story time, oh god I did NOT just say that but I'm gonna shut up now.  
  
Chapter Five: The Burning Fire  
  
"So... Where was Shadow all that time?" Raven asked curiously as Halloweise and he sat by the fire. Halloweise paused in picking up her bag and sighed. "You'll just get pissed off if I tell you." Raven blinked at this and looked at Shadow suspiciously, "WHY?" she sat down "About an hour before you came I sensed Hiltz so Shadow transported us away but we kinda ended up in a worse predicament." Raven narrowed his eyes, "Continue..." Halloweise started to say something then stopped. "Oh we just ended up in another cave." Raven stared at her. She was sitting behind the fire, away from the fire and he couldn't see her eyes but he knew she was lying to him. He stood up and threw one of the spare firewood sticks at a nearby tree. "Why don't you TELL me!?" "Because Raven, Prozen is still alive."  
  
Stopping in the action of throwing another piece of firewood Raven sat down abruptly. Unseen by his side his hand curled into a fist, the whites of his knuckles showing. "He - that BASTARD! I HATE HIM!" Furious he stuck his hand in the fire and pulled out a burning branch. "NO!!" Halloweise shouted and knocked it from his hand back into the fire and grabbed his arm. "Listen to me! That's not ALL! Prozen knows! He knows we're here. Yell all you want Raven but don't go burning down a forest, that's just as good as dancing in front of Prozen wearing a sign saying: I'm Here! Think Raven." Raven glared at her, "Why should I listen to YOU?" "Because of what I told you before."  
  
"...Ek is leif vir jou? What does that mean?" Halloweise smiled at him and Raven stood up again, "I suppose we better leave here then if Prozen's coming." "For the last time, he's not coming. He just knows you're here in this time!" Halloweise said firmly.  
  
"Um... Sir...?" a soldier asked nervously. Van turned around, Fiona by his side as usual, "What is it?" "Ah... a zoid was stolen earlier today." The soldier stammered. Van ran to the door and exited. "I guess he's gone to sort it out." Fiona said optimistically. "Either that or he urgently needs to go somewhere." Lance commented dryly from the corner of the room. Fiona laughed.  
  
In the hanger of the base Van ran furiously to the commander. "What zoid? Did you see it? Who was it? It was Raven wasn't it?! I'll get him!" "No one saw it so all we know is that it was a Geno Saurer." The commander replied and Van grimaced, "That's Raven alright."  
  
As he made his way down to the zoid hanger, Lance noticed a new piece of paper on the notice board. "What?!" he exclaimed as he read it  
  
Hey, Thanks for the zoid. Its in much better hands now. If you're Van reading this then say Hi to Lance for me, if you're Lance reading this then I'm sure you know who this is already but just in case, think back five years.  
  
You'll hear from me soon  
  
Bye  
  
"Oh hell" he muttered and ran to the hanger to find Van.  
  
"You just told Shadow to hide out until we needed him?" Raven asked incredously. "Yeah - Whats that?!" Raven stopped and listened, just faintly he could hear the sound of a zoid making it's way through the forest but then suddenly it stopped. "Someones coming" said Halloweise who had much better hearing than Raven lately. Raven could see an outline of a person now and Shadow growled.  
  
Quickly he grabbed a burning log from the fire an hurled it at the person. It flew through the air looking like a burning ball of fire until it suddenly stopped, caught, CAUGHT by the person. Raven couldn't believe his eyes. "That wasn't very nice" The person said and moved into the fire light.  
  
It was a girl around the same age as Halloweise maybe even younger and she stared hard at Raven, the reflection of the fire dancing in her eyes giving her a dark appearance. Carefully she put her hand over the burning piece of wood and the fire died. "How did you do that?!" Raven yelled looking at the souveneir of his own attempt at putting his hand in fire, not sensible at all. Her gaze never left his face and she did not blink, "Why do you care who I am or what I do?" she asked. She looked directly at Halloweise, "The Blue Planet?" she suddenly said.  
  
A'n: whoo hoo! I so know where this story is going!!!!!!! HAHAHA!!! Mrah!  
  
*Raven faints and falls over* *looks at Raven on floor and decides to ignore him*  
  
Oh well! Yeah! But I don't know how to fit the new character in yet! And I kinda forgot about Zeke but that shall be next chapter now ( 


	6. Chapter Six: Strangers

Disclaimer: HAHAHAH I DON'T OWN ZOIDS SO U CANT SUE ME!!!!! EEEE! HOWEVER I OWN MY CHARACTERS SO DON'T SAY U OWN THEM OR I CAN SUE YOU!!!! . . . I think . . . nevermind all I am saying is that I don't own zoids however much I would like to and then I could make lots of money and be rich and have a cool house and buy all the cool things and then raven would be mine but however I don't own zoids so I'll have to settle for owning my own characters that I made up in my strange demented mind that might be going to write a gundam wing fic now about heero and wufei and with no relena and im going to stop rambling as this isnt a disclaimer anymore. Wheew!!!!!..  
  
Ham ha! Oh my god I must stop saying that. Hahahah!!!! I updated my fic and it works eeeeeee!! Still hav to edit 3 chaptrs and now im going to write chapter six!  
  
I am on such a major high but the gundam wing fic I am reading isnt updating! NOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Hamha! Time for chapter six! Ooh! Text! . haha I have a txt! Not that that's anyones business. . .:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter Six: Strangers  
  
Van slowly lowered his gaze from the horizon of the far away forest. With a long sigh he turned and walked back to the base, Zeke was gone. He had disappeared almost five hours ago and nobody had seen him since. But the worse thing was, Van couldn't even remember when he had last seen Zeke himself. Zeke was his friend, he should have been with him, he should have been looking out for him. But no, he had been too busy chasing after Raven. And it hurt him inside to realise that he had become to pre occupied to even care about his best buddy.  
  
"Van! Van!" Fionas voice carried to him from below. Van jumped, broken from his reverie on Zeke.  
  
"What is it?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Lance has found something important, something that can help us in our search for Raven!" Fiona arrived breathlessly at his side, "Thinking about Zeke?" she asked a few seconds later when Van didn't reply. Van nodded.  
  
"Van you mustn't blame yourself, its not your fault, if you were there then you might not have been able to do anything anyway!"  
  
"Yes but that's the point Fiona," Van replied, shocking himself by the harshness in his voice, "if I WAS there then I could have done something! I could have saved him!"  
  
"Zeke might be anywhere Van, but if he's able to then he will come back to you, I know he will."  
  
"But what if he doesn't want to. . ."  
  
***  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Raven asked suspiciously to the still unnamed girl standing infront of him, "we don't know how you know about the Blue Planet or why you are here or even your name!" The girl turned to him,  
  
"My names Emmi-Li and I was born on the Blue Planet." Raven stepped back slightly,  
  
"You were? Why are you here then?"  
  
"I was looking for someone but I found them."  
  
"Them?" Halloweise said suddenly, she had been strangely quiet up till now and had been standing behind Raven. Raven now moved protectively back in front of her, a brief smile flickered across Halloweise's face. But Emmi-Li smirked,  
  
"I didn't think YOU'D be so soft Raven" she whispered, "Don't you care how people will think of you anymore? You were once feared by all, but how are people going to fear you now when you're so weak!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled infuriated, it was not what she had said that mainly bothered him, but how like Rhyss she had sounded when she said that, the same tone of voice, the same penetrating glance. . . "NO! Do you even know anything? Sod off and leave us alone!"  
  
"Fine, have it your way Raven." Emmi-Li shrugged and walked away.  
  
"Wait, you know don't you? How do you know?" It was Halloweise who spoke this time, she shoved Raven to the side and ran after Emmi-Li. Raven scowled and crossed his arms. Emmi-Li turned and looked back at Halloweise.  
  
"Yes, youre from the Blue Planet, I know that. But do YOU know the other complications? The reason why you are here?"  
  
"No girl does that to me. . . No one dares talk to me like that, how dare you!" Raven shouted at her as she left. It haunted him, was he destined to be reminded of Rhyss every single day of his life? Was she going to follow him, make him pay as she was the only one who knew his secrets? Following him like one of her stupid little bugs. "Go away Rhyss and leave me alone," he said, quite audibly as it seemed as Halloweise laughed,  
  
"Shut up Raven, not everyone wants to hear your personal thoughts about Rhyss." Raven's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist  
  
a/n: awwwwwwwwwwww! Anyway it took me so long to write this chapter and in the end ended up writing it in computer science at school! However its finished now. . .  
  
Look forward to chapter seven - - HILTZ HILTZ HILTZ HILTZ!!!!!!  
  
Just another note, little raven (you know when hes remembering his past) looks and sounds a hell of a lot like Mokuba. . . this is interesting. . .  
  
*melts* trys to decide whether I like Bakura or Raven more. They have a very opposite personality and opposite taste in colours.  
  
Last note of the day: some of the clothes raven wears are purple! Sorry this just amused me last night!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
